


Un hombre, una escoba, un deseo

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crack, I don't know why I write this, I mean, In Love, Not kidding, Other, Romance, a broom is in love here, because the broom is in love, besides this is my first fic of this fandom so, really crack, such way to get in a fandom, why i'm like this i don't know
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Lo de él acababa en mero deseo, ¿pero qué pasaba con ella? La escoba lo amaba en silencio.





	Un hombre, una escoba, un deseo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, sino, yo estaría casada con Bickslow y no lo estoy.
> 
> ¿Pairing?: Max/Escoba.
> 
> Extensión: 166 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Sinceramente, no sé qué me fumé, estaba hablando con un amigo del bloqueo que sufro como escritora y surgió esto. Gracias escoba, musa divina (?).
> 
> Definitivamente esto es lo más crack que escribiré en mi vida, espero.
> 
> [Editado 20/04/2019] Editar esto fue toda una experiencia, me hizo recordar lo mal de la cabeza que estoy (?).

Era extraño, no sabía explicarlo, pero cada vez que aquello sucedía una placentera sensación recorría su cuerpo. Quizás porque llenaba ese espacio en su interior, donde su sola presencia bastaba para que se sintiera satisfecho. No importaba que lo abordara en los momentos más inoportunos; el gremio, la piscina o en medio de un baile. Siempre, a su manera, era bienvenida. Después de todo ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, qué camino tomar y dónde acabar para que él se sintiera completo.

Podría parecer raro para el resto, pero ellos a su muda manera se entendían, y el deseo que sentía el mago de arena por tenerla cerca solo se acrecentaba con cada encuentro. Quizás debería preocuparle, pero con un gremio que tenía problemas a cada minuto no daba tiempo para meditar asuntos menores. Quizás por eso mismo, a pesar de cuán completo se sentía en su compañía, todo seguía quedando en mero deseo.

¿Y qué pasaba con ella? La escoba lo amaba en silencio.


End file.
